Nadie como tú
by Rachel Sexton
Summary: Isabella, una joven diseñadora es forzada a redirigir su carrera, se traslada a Londres donde su hermano Jasper ha intercedido para que Edward, su mejor amigo de la infancia y amor platónico de Isabella, le consiga un trabajo.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí llego con mi primera adaptación. La trama de esta historia pertenece a Anna Casanovas.**

**Anna T. Casanovas nació en 1975 en Calella, un pueblo de la provincia de Barcelona, y es la mayor de una familia de seis hermanos que son su mayor fuente de inspiración. Tras estudiar la carrera de Derecho y trabajar como pasante empezó a trabajar en una entidad financiera sin renunciar a dos de sus grandes pasiones: leer y escribir.**

**Como ella siempre ha creído que las novelas románticas son lo mejor aparte del chocolate, Keanu Reeves o los besos de su marido, decidió arriesgarse a escribir una propia: ****Nadie como tú.**

_**Esta novela es la que hoy, mediante una adaptacion, yo hago llegar a sus manos.**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Crepusculo.**_

_**Resumen: **_**Isabella, una joven diseñadora es forzada a redirigir su carrera, se traslada a Londres donde su hermano Jasper ha intercedido para que Edward, su mejor amigo de la infancia y amor platónico de Isabella, le consiga un trabajo. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Qué pasara?**

_**Bueno, sin nada mas que añadir, los dejo con el prologo de "Nadie como tu"**_

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Nadie como tu¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Prólogo

Isabella no podía dejar de llorar. No era un llanto exagerado ni desgarrador, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas en silencio, y ella iba secándoselas de vez en cuando con el pañuelo de papel que tan amablemente le había dado la azafata. En el último año de su vida se había subido a dos aviones; el primero, casi seis meses atrás, la llevo a Londres, donde perdió su corazón y recupero su carrera profesional; el segundo la devolvía ahora a Forks, con un pedazo menos de alma, el corazón hecho añicos y enfadada como nunca antes lo había estado.

Bueno, ella ya era mayorcita, y sabía a lo que se arriesgaba enamorándose de un hombre tan complicado como Edward.

-Tome otro pañuelo- le ofreció la azafata con una sonrisa- Dentro de media hora llegaremos a Olympic Regional Airport.

La azafata se fue y Bella, tras secarse las lágrimas, intento serenarse. Al menos no tenía a nadie sentado a su lado y podía regodearse en lo estúpida que había sido e intentar encontrar el modo de salir adelante. De eso si estaba segura, en los últimos seis meses, a pesar del daño que le hubiese hecho Edward, había visto que su carrera valía la pena y que era buena en su trabajo, e iba a luchar por establecerse en Forks, o en Seattle. Antes de irse a Londres, había entrado en una dinámica absurda de trabajos sin sentido y casi se había rendido. Pero ahora ya no, ahora sabía que era una buena profesional y no iba a permitir que ningún mequetrefe, con apellido ilustre o sin él, le dijera lo contrario.

Hubo un momento en el aeropuerto, antes de embarcar, en que creyó ver a Edward corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Permaneció sentada para ser de las últimas en embarcar, con la esperanza de que, como en las series de la tele, él apareciera y le dijera que la quería y que no cogiera aquel avión. Pero no. No apareció, y Bella pudo partir sin ningún tipo de problema. Una vez sentada, no podía dejar de recordar la última «conversación» que habían tenido. La tenía grabada en su mente. Y tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, mientras que, si era sincera, tenía que reconocer que él nunca había dicho nada. Se había convencido de que Edward se lo decía con sus ojos, con sus caricias, pero en realidad nunca había dicho que sintiera nada por ella, y ahora eso resultaba más que evidente.

Los altavoces del avión anunciaron que iban a aterrizar en Olympic y Bella incorporó el respaldo del asiento. Con la mano escayolada le costaba un poco moverse, pero estaba tan cansada y tan enfadada que apenas se acordaba del yeso que cubría su muñeca izquierda. A esas alturas, que una moto la hubiese atropellado unos días atrás parecía una tontería. No había llamado a nadie, no sabía qué decirles, así que cuando saliera del avión y recogiera su maleta, tendría que tomar un taxi. Debería llamar a Rosalie, la mayor de sus hermanos, pero Rose tenía su vida hecha, con cinco niños preciosos y un esposo que la amaba. No quería molestarla. Tal vez lo mejor sería llamar a Jasper; si su hermano mayor estaba en la ciudad, seguro que iría a buscarla y le daría ánimos. El problema era que a Jasper no podría ocultarle la verdad, nunca había podido esconderle nada, y seguro que en cuanto la viera se daría cuenta de que algo muy grave le había pasado. Bueno, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, tampoco hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para verlo. Se peinó un poco con la mano que no tenía escayolada y decidió que sí, que llamaría a Jasper, pasaría a ver a su hermano a Forks y se instalaría en su piso de Seattle, buscaría un trabajo que le gustara y se olvidaría de Edward Cullen.

Los cuatro primeros objetivos eran fáciles, el quinto tal vez le costara un poco más, pero estaba segura de que lo lograría.

El avión aterrizó y Bella bajó de él mucho más serena que al entrar. Esas casi seis horas, y los kilómetros que separaban Londres de Olympic, le habían servido para asimilar lo que había pasado, y para darse cuenta de lo que quería a partir de entonces. Su maleta fue de las primeras en salir, y Bella la cogió pensando que era una señal del destino, de que su vida empezaba a mejorar. A continuación, llamó a su hermano. Jasper, tras un pequeño interrogatorio, le dijo que tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar al aeropuerto.

Arrastró la maleta hasta una cafetería situada justo al lado de la puerta de «Llegadas» y se sentó. Cuando se acercó el camarero, le pidió un té y le resbaló otra lágrima. Si cada vez que hacía algo que le recordaba a Edward empezaba a llorar, iba a tener un problema. Enfadada, se secó esa lágrima y le dijo al camarero que anulara el té y le trajera un agua con gas. Con él nunca había bebido agua con gas.

Se quedó observando a la gente que llegaba y cómo eran recibidos por quienes los esperaban. Había unos cuantos hombres y mujeres de negocios cuya única bienvenida eran unos fríos carteles con sus nombres; un par de chicos que seguro que iban a Olympic a estudiar y de los que al parecer se habían olvidado; una señora mayor a la que recibió su nieta con un fuerte abrazo; y sus preferidos, un hombre al que recibió su mujer, o eso creyó Bella, con un beso de película. A ella nunca le había pasado eso. Ese día había llegado sola y llorando, una imagen nada alentadora, y seis meses atrás, cuando aterrizó en Londres, Edward...

—Bella, peque. —La voz de Jasper la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó su hermano mirando la escayola. Luego se centró en los ojos enrojecidos de Bella y se detuvo en los puntos que aún llevaba en la ceja.

—Nada —contestó ella, y con la mano buena se frotó la cara.

Jasper se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y ella lloró durante unos minutos. Después se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por venir.

—De nada. —Él parecía muy preocupado—. ¿Vas a contarme lo que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué llevas esta escayola y esos puntos en la ceja?

—Luego. Ahora sólo quiero llegar a casa y ducharme. —Después de todo lo que había pasado, Bella sólo deseaba meterse debajo del agua para ver si así desaparecía el dolor—. ¿Te importa que hablemos más tarde?

—No, no me importa. Sólo dime una cosa. —Él le cogió la maleta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida—. ¿Te lo ha hecho Edward?

—El yeso y los puntos, no... —Se le entrecortó la voz—. Lo demás...

—Entiendo —dijo Jasper, pero en realidad pensó que, tan pronto como le viera, iba a matar a ese infeliz—. No te preocupes. Cuando te sientas mejor ya me lo contarás.

Bella supo entonces que iba a sentirse mejor, que iba a recuperarse del accidente, que iba a encontrar un trabajo estupendo y que iba a olvidar a Edward. Y si cuando él descubriera la verdad iba a buscarla, se encontraría con una Bella muy distinta de la que había echado de su vida sin pestañear.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Nadie como tu¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero que esta historia les agrade tanto o más de lo que en su momento me agrado a mí.**

**¡Feliz jueves de Glee! Cada jueves se publicara un capitulo nuevo de la historia, ya estoy casi terminando la adaptación y cuenta con un total de veinticuatro capítulos más un epílogo.**

**Si dejan al manos 10 reviews antes del día lunes, ese mismo día en la noche colocare un capitulo nuevo, y otro más el día jueves. Así que ya saben. Depende de ustedes.**

**Cariños a todos y gracias por leer esta historia que no me pertenece.**

**¡Adiós y besos de vampiro!**

**PS: Se que esto es molesto, pues el prologo ya lo habia subido, pero en Chile fue la prueba de seleccion universitaria, y luego tuve todo el lio de mi entrada a la universidad. Por cierto, ahora estan leyendo a una futura Abogada de la Universidad Catolica de la Santisima Concepcion. No es una excusa aceptable, pero es la unica razon que tuve. Desde ahora las actualizaciones SI seran el dia que habia prometido.**

**Nuevamente...**

**¡Adiós y besos de vampiro!**


	2. Nuevas direcciones

**¡Hola a todos!**

**La trama de esta historia pertenece a Anna Casanovas.**

**Anna T. Casanovas nació en 1975 en Calella, un pueblo de la provincia de Barcelona, y es la mayor de una familia de seis hermanos que son su mayor fuente de inspiración. Tras estudiar la carrera de Derecho y trabajar como pasante empezó a trabajar en una entidad financiera sin renunciar a dos de sus grandes pasiones: leer y escribir.**

**Como ella siempre ha creído que las novelas románticas son lo mejor aparte del chocolate, Keanu Reeves o los besos de su marido, decidió arriesgarse a escribir una propia: ****Nadie como tú.**

**Esta novela es la que hoy, mediante una adaptacion, yo hago llegar a sus manos.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Crepusculo.**

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Nadie como tu¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Capítulo 1

**Seattle.**

**Unos seis meses antes**

Isabella estaba muy nerviosa. Aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer; apenas hacía una semana que le habían quitado la escayola de la pierna, tenía el inglés muy olvidado, y eso de instalarse en casa de Edward era una locura. ¡Hacía años que no lo veía! Era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y, por desgracia, el primer chico del que ella se había enamorado. Bueno, eso quizá era exagerar un poco. Cuando Bella era pequeña y Edward era el complicado amigo de Jasper, se había quedado atontada con él. Sí, ésa era la palabra, atontada. Por suerte él nunca se dio cuenta, así que ahora podía ahorrarse la vergüenza.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que lo llevas todo? —preguntó su madre por enésima vez.

—Sí, estoy segura. Y si me olvido algo ya me lo mandarás, Londres está aquí al lado —respondió ella sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Estoy seguro de que esta experiencia te irá bien —comentó su padre mientras cargaba las maletas en la cinta para facturarlas—. Ya era hora de que dieras un cambio a tu vida.

—Ya —replicó Bella ausente.

Unos meses atrás, pocos días después de día de Reyes, Bella se cayó por la escalera y se rompió la pierna por varios sitios. La historia no tenía demasiado glamur; estaba sola en su piso de Seattle, un piso pequeño por el que pagaba un alquiler altísimo, cuando decidió ir a por las cajas de la mudanza que aún tenía por desembalar. Hacía casi un año que vivía allí y todavía no estaba del todo instalada. Las cajas que le faltaban por ordenar estaban en un trastero, en el desván; un trastero que el portero del edificio le había cedido, muy amablemente, por un tiempo limitado. Bajaba cargada con las mantas y los abrigos y, como era habitual en alguien tan torpe como ella, tropezó por la escalera. Cuando se vio allí, en el suelo, con las mantas a su alrededor y sin su teléfono móvil encima, se echó a llorar. No sólo porque la pierna le dolía mucho, muchísimo, sino porque estaba sola, cansada y hacía tiempo que nada le salía bien.

Por suerte, antes de que perdiera por completo los nervios, apareció su vecina, la señora Potter, con Sirius, su perro. Bueno, ex-señora Potter en realidad. Había sido el escándalo del año en el edificio. La guapa y pelirroja esposa del policía, había sido abandonada por su esposo que termino fugándose con su mejor amiga del colegio. La mujer dijo que, al oír todo ese ruido, había decidido salir al pasillo para ver qué pasaba y claro, no iba a dejar a Sirius solo dentro de su piso, porque cuando se quedaba solo se estresaba y luego no había modo de que dejara de ladrar durante horas. La señora Potter era la típica vecina cotilla con incontinencia verbal, pero cuando vio los ojos de Bella llenos de lágrimas, se calló y se puso manos a la obra; en pocos minutos llegó una ambulancia.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

En el hospital la historia empeoró. Le hicieron un montón de radiografías, y un médico de urgencias, no demasiado amable y nada parecido a Robert Pattinson, le comunicó que se había roto dos dedos de un pie y un tobillo. No es que fuera muy grave, y como le habían dado suficientes analgésicos como para atontar a un caballo, a Bella no le interesó en absoluto esa lección de medicina. Lo único que quería saber era en qué se traducía todo eso y la respuesta no le gustó: tenían que enyesarla desde la punta del pie hasta la rodilla y, como mínimo, iba a tardar unos dos meses en recuperarse del todo. Fantástico, seguro que a su jefe le iba a encantar.

Cuando ya estuvo enyesada, la instalaron en una camilla en la sala de urgencias, en uno de esos cubículos que están rodeados de cortinas por todos lados, y le preguntaron si quería llamar a alguien. Tuvo que hacer cinco intentos antes de que uno de sus hermanos contestara. Tener familia numerosa para eso. Seguro que todos, incluidos sus padres, estaban en las rebajas. En fin, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se resignó a esperar a que Jasper, el afortunado que había contestado a su llamada, fuera a buscarla. Tal vez pudiese dormir un rato, pero ni siquiera en eso tuvo suerte. A los pocos minutos, entró una enfermera. Si al médico no podía confundírsele con Robert Pattinson, esa enfermera, en cambio, sí que parecía sacada de It.

—Abra la boca..., señorita... Swan. —Fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo mientras miraba su nombre en la carpeta y le entregaba un vaso minúsculo con una pastilla intragable dentro y una botella de agua.

—Bella, haz lo que te dice la enfermera.

—¡Jas!

La sargento de hierro aprovechó ese descuido, le lanzó la pastilla dentro de la garganta y le dio la botella de agua.

—Beba despacio. Muy bien, señorita Swan. —La enfermera salió del box de urgencias y la dejó a solas con su hermano. A ver si por fin lograba escapar de allí.

—¡Eres un traidor! Llevo más de dos meses sin ver a mi hermano mayor y, si no fuera por la pierna, ahora mismo me levantaría de esta camilla y te haría tragar la muleta. ¡No te rías! Aún no te he perdonado que no vinieras a casa en Navidad. ¡Incluso las familias que no se soportan se ven en esas fechas! ¡Te he dicho que no te rías!

—Lo siento, peque, pero si pudieras verte creo que también tú te reirías. ¿Necesitas algo más, aparte de huir de aquí?

Jas se agachó, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a administración para llevar a cabo los trámites de su liberación.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Tras salir del hospital, Jasper la llevó a casa de sus padres, en Forks, un pueblo cercano a Seattle con unas preciosas playas muy cerca y el mejor pescado del mundo, o eso decía siempre su padre. Durante el trayecto, Bella lloró y se durmió, pero antes, Jasper tuvo que confesarle lo que había hecho durante esos dos meses en que no se habían visto, y justificar por enésima vez no haber ido de sus padres en Navidad. Jasper trabajaba en una multinacional y, aunque él se negara a reconocerlo, era un adicto al trabajo y a los aviones. Cuando llegaron a la casa, toda su familia estaba allí.

La familia Swan era difícil de definir; si no se formaba parte de ella, no se lograba entenderla, y si sí, tampoco. Eran agotadores; siempre se peleaban y se abrazaban y se telefoneaban por cualquier tontería. Los padres, Renee y Charlie, los conejos, como los llamaban sus incorregibles hijos, llevaban juntos toda la vida, y aún parecían ser novios. Charles Swan estaba totalmente convencido de que podía controlar el destino y que, por lo tanto, a sus hijos nunca les ocurriría nada malo; y que, además, y ésa era la parte más complicada, ellos siempre harían lo que él quisiera. Renee, la matriarca, una mezcla curiosa entre una mamma italiana y una intelectual francesa, había educado a siete fieras, ocho si contaba a su marido, con la más estricta suavidad. Era dulce e implacable, e imposible de engañar; todos lo habían intentado sin éxito.

Sus siete hijos también eran únicos, en más de un sentido. Rosalie había nacido solo tres meses después de la boda de sus padres, aunque Renee insistían en haber llegado virgen al matrimonio. Tenía treinta y tres años, cinco preciosos hijos, y un adorable esposo que Bella llamaba jocosamente "hermano oso". Jasper era el primogénito, tenía treinta años y era duro, serio y estricto, el mayor a todos los efectos, ya que Rosalie carecía de su madurez, su paciencia, su sensibilidad, etc. Quil y Embry eran mellizos, lo que implicaba que nadie sabía nombrarlos por separado. A sus veintiocho años aún discutían sobre quién era el segundo y quién era el tercero en la cadena de mando. Isabella, Bellabell, tenía veintiséis años y, hasta el momento, una vida un poco desastrosa. Helena y Angela eran «las niñas», y con sus respectivos veinticuatro y veintidós años, tenían una vida social muy ocupada.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

La mañana siguiente a «la catástrofe», que era como Bella llamaba a su caída por la escalera, todas sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad: perdió su empleo, pues su jefe no podía permitirse tener de baja a una diseñadora gráfica que ni siquiera estaba oficialmente contratada; Jessica, su mejor amiga, había ligado por enésima vez, mientras que a ella sólo la llamaba su vecina; y su hermano mayor, Jasper, se había pasado al bando enemigo, o lo que es lo mismo, se había aliado con sus padres para convencerla de que tenía que reorientar su vida.

Los primeros días, Bella se negó a escucharlos, pero luego vio que tenían algo de razón; una chica de veintiséis años, una edad fantástica, tenía que saber cuál era su objetivo en la vida, o al menos tener una vaga idea. No bastaba con que hubiera alquilado un piso en el complejo de apartamentos Twilight y que tuviera un trabajo más o menos estable (más menos que más). Tenía que tener un plan, una meta. Tal vez estuvieran en lo cierto, tal vez había llegado el momento de dar un volantazo a su vida.

Así que, tres meses después de «la catástrofe», ahí estaba; aún un poco coja, pero a punto de subirse a un avión hacia Londres.

—Bella, ¿se puede saber en qué piensas? —Preguntó Jasper chasqueando los dedos delante de sus narices—. ¿Quieres tomarte un café o prefieres pasar ya el control?

—Perdona —respondió aturdida—. ¿Tengo tiempo de tomar un café? —Miró el reloj.

—Sí, si nos damos prisa —apuntó su madre, que ya caminaba hacia la cafetería.

Su padre la rodeó con el brazo:

—Ya verás cómo este trabajo en Inglaterra te irá muy bien, y Edward cuidará de ti. Aún me acuerdo de cuando solía venir por casa todos los veranos. ¿Y tú?

—No, no mucho. —Bella no creyó necesario informar a su padre, que era incapaz de guardar un secreto, de que de pequeña había estado pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

—Pues yo sí me acuerdo. —Su madre se añadió a la conversación mientras pedían al camarero que les trajera unos cafés—. Me dio mucha pena que se fuera a vivir a Inglaterra con su padre y su abuela. Jasper, ¿qué le dijiste a Edward cuando lo llamaste?

Bella miró a su hermano, muy interesada por escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—La verdad; que Bella se había roto una pierna y que cuando se recuperara quería dar una nueva orientación a su carrera profesional. Dado que él es el editor jefe de la revista en la que trabaja, pensé que podría ayudarla. Y así ha sido, ¿no?

Pagaron la cuenta y Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos, se despidió de ellos. Si en ese instante se le hubiera ocurrido una excusa para poder quedarse, habría recurrido a ella sin dudarlo, pero todo su cerebro estaba centrado en lo que la esperaba al llegar a Londres: un nuevo empleo, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva ciudad, y volver a ver a Edward.

El empleo le venía genial, siempre había deseado trabajar en una revista y seguro que podría aprender mucho. La oportunidad; haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, y más aún, para no desaprovecharla. La ciudad; Londres siempre le había encantado y estaba ansiosa por vivir allí durante seis meses, en principio, lo que iba a durar su contrato en la capital británica. Edward... bueno..., seguro que después de trece años, una ya ha superado la tontería del primer chico que le gusta, ¿no? Tan malo no podía ser. Al cabo de unas horas se dio cuenta de que era aún peor.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

A Edward no le extrañó que Jasper lo llamara un jueves a la una de la madrugada. Ellos dos solían hablar mucho y, como Jasper viajaba tanto, a menudo lo hacían a horas raras. Lo que sí le extrañó fue el motivo de su llamada: Bella.

Hacía trece años que no la veía. Era la hermana preferida de Jasper y siempre que Edward estaba con ella se sentía incómodo, era como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Al principio de vivir en Inglaterra, incluso había llegado a echarla de menos. Vaya tontería. La recordaba pequeña, delgada, con los ojos más grandes y más oscuros que había visto nunca, y muy tremenda. Era un caos, se caía continuamente, se olvidaba de las cosas y tenía una conversación imposible de seguir, al menos cuando estaba con él.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸Racconto¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Siempre se acordaría del día en que él cumplió diecisiete años. Sus padres se estaban peleando, como de costumbre, y optó por ir a casa de Jasper. Ya no se le pasaba por la cabeza llamar antes, sabía que allí siempre era bien recibido, así que cogió sus cosas y se fue para allá. Era verano, y cuando llegó a la casa sólo encontró a Bella. Estaba en el jardín, leyendo un libro, como siempre; levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Él nunca supo que fue lo que ella vio en ellos, pero su cara cambió de golpe y se puso de pie.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —preguntó levantando una ceja por encima de las gafas. Por aquel entonces llevaba todavía las gafas.

—Sí, claro —carraspeó él—. ¿Dónde está Jas? —¿Cómo podía ser que una niña de trece años pudiese ponerlo tan nervioso?

—En la playa —contestó ella acercándosele—. Todos están allí.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Él se apartó y se sentó en el escalón que separaba la casa del jardín.

—Yo, bueno. —Bella se sonrojó—. Estaba leyendo y... no me gusta leer en la playa; el viento, la arena, el sol. —Parecía como si se estuviera justificando. Edward soltó una risotada, no era muy común ver sol en Forks, y solo Bella podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así.—. Además, la playa no se moverá, mañana seguirá allí mismo, y yo necesitaba saber cómo acababa el libro.

—¿Qué libro es? —preguntó él.

—Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. ¿Lo has leído?

—No, creo que no. ¿Es el de los niños que ganan el sorteo de las chocolatinas?

—Sí.

—Pues no, no lo he leído.

Ella volvía a estar a su lado, y lo miraba de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de acordarme de una cosa —dijo Bella sin apartarse.

Él la miró extrañado.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y?

—Nada. Felicidades.

Bella se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Edward giró la cabeza para que sus labios encontraran los de ella. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, todavía no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había hecho; tal vez una parte de él quería sentir que alguien lo quería, que para alguien, él era especial. Fue una tontería, pero aún se acordaba del vuelco que le dio el corazón al sentir los inexpertos labios de ella bajo los suyos. Fue una leve caricia y Bella en seguida se apartó. Edward se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies.

Él sabía que en aquella familia se besaban a la más mínima y nunca había entendido el porqué. La verdad era que al principio esa costumbre lo incomodaba un poco; en su casa nunca se besaban, ni siquiera se abrazaban. Mientras que los Swan eran muy cariñosos. Con los años, ya se había acostumbrado; ya no le sorprendía ver a Reneé y a Charlie dándose un beso, ni que Jasper corriera tras de Rose tras llamarla rubia idiota y se abrazaran para después volver a insultarse, pero aun así nunca lograría acostumbrarse a ser él el que recibiera esas muestras de cariño. Cada vez que la madre de Jas le abrazaba, no sabía dónde poner las manos y cuando se apartaba tenía miedo de que todos notaran que él no sabía hacerlo, que no sabía ser cariñoso. Pero el beso de Bella lo sacudió, tuvo ganas de llorar y aún entonces, trece años después, se acordaba de lo dulce que había sido ese momento.

—Gracias —consiguió responder él—. Eres la primera persona que me felicita.

—Me alegro —dijo ella—. ¿Vas a ir a la playa o prefieres esperar aquí? —Bella volvió a coger el libro y siguió leyendo.

—Esperaré aquí. ¿Te molesto? —preguntó él tumbándose en la hamaca que había en el jardín.

—No —contestó ella sin levantar la vista.

Él se quedó mirándola. Era curioso, había salido de su casa con ganas de matar a alguien y, tras hablar con ella unos minutos, ya se había olvidado de sus padres, de sus gritos, de su tristeza.

—Ya está —exclamó Bella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. No sabía si habían pasado diez minutos o dos horas.

—¿El qué?

—El libro. Lo he terminado. —Se levantó y se acercó a la hamaca en la que él estaba tumbado—. Toma, te lo regalo. —Ella le dio el libro y al ver que él la miraba sorprendido, añadió—: ¿Es tu cumpleaños, no? —Lo besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Con el recuerdo de ese beso tan inocente, se durmió y no se despertó hasta que el bruto de Jasper lo duchó por completo con el agua helada de la manguera para felicitarlo.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸Fin del Racconto¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

A partir de ese verano las cosas cambiaron mucho. Sus padres iniciaron ya los trámites definitivos del divorcio, y la vida de Edward se convirtió en un infierno hasta que por fin se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, con su abuela. Toda la familia Swan se despidió de él, lo abrazaron y le dijeron que siempre sería bien recibido. Nunca volvió a esa casa, ni tampoco a ese pueblo, pero él y Jasper habían seguido siendo amigos; de hecho, Jasper era su mejor amigo. Y Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate estaba guardado en el primer cajón del escritorio de su despacho.

Hacía años que no se acordaba de ese beso ni de ese verano, ¿por qué diablos lo había hecho ahora?

Bueno, tampoco tenía demasiada importancia, Bella no llegaría hasta dentro de unas semanas y seguro que ella ni lo recordaba. La trataría como si fuera su hermana, lástima que no tuviese ninguna; la ayudaría en el trabajo y se esforzaría para que se sintiese a gusto durante los meses que pasara en Londres. Después de lo bien que esa familia se había portado con él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Nadie como tu¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

**¡Feliz lunes!**

**Les recuerdo las reglas que habíamos puesto:**

**Cada jueves se publicara un capitulo nuevo de la historia, ya estoy casi terminando la adaptación y cuenta con un total de veinticuatro capítulos más un epílogo. **

**Si dejan al manos 10 reviews antes del día lunes, ese mismo día en la noche colocare un capitulo nuevo, y otro más el día jueves. Así que ya saben. Depende de ustedes.**

**No dejaron los 10 RR, pero si tuve 11 alertas de personas que había agregado a historia a sus alertas o a sus favoritos, asi que les pido a ellos y a los nuevos lectores que dejen RR para saber si la adaptación es o no de su agrado.**

**Por otra parte, les cuento que por la universidad no podre escribir ninguna historia larga y mía, así que subiré adaptaciones. En el caso de poder escribir algo nuevo y largo, o un one-shot, lo publicare de todas formas, pero lo dudo mucho. Derecho es complicado...**

**Cariños a todos y gracias por leer esta historia que no me pertenece.**

**¡Adiós y besos de vampiro!**


	3. Primer encuentro

**¡Hola a todos!**

**La trama de esta historia pertenece a Anna Casanovas.**

**Anna T. Casanovas nació en 1975 en Calella, un pueblo de la provincia de Barcelona, y es la mayor de una familia de seis hermanos que son su mayor fuente de inspiración. Tras estudiar la carrera de Derecho y trabajar como pasante empezó a trabajar en una entidad financiera sin renunciar a dos de sus grandes pasiones: leer y escribir.**

**Como ella siempre ha creído que las novelas románticas son lo mejor aparte del chocolate, Keanu Reeves o los besos de su marido, decidió arriesgarse a escribir una propia: ****Nadie como tú.**

**Esta novela es la que hoy, mediante una adaptacion, yo hago llegar a sus manos.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Crepusculo.**

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Nadie como tu¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Capítulo 2

Londres, tres semanas más tarde

Edward se pasó toda la mañana revisando los últimos detalles de la edición de esa semana. The Sunset daily, la revista en la que trabajaba, empezaba a funcionar.

Había nacido como una pequeña publicación semanal independiente que contenía tanto artículos políticos como de economía o sociedad. Pertenecía a un grupo editorial especializado en periódicos y con The Sunset Daily querían abrir una nueva línea de negocio. En un principio, no habían escatimado recursos, pero si no tenían beneficios pronto, tampoco dudarían en cerrarla. El director era Sam Uley, uno de los mejores periodistas y editores del Reino Unido. Edward llevaba años «soportándolo»; de hecho, se habían hecho amigos años atrás, cuando Sam lo rescató y le ofreció trabajo en el periódico que entonces dirigía. Cuando tomó las riendas de la revista, no dudó en confiarle a Edward el cargo de editor jefe. Al principio, a Edward le había entusiasmado la idea. Ahora seguía entusiasmándole, pero a menudo tenía la sensación de que toda su existencia se centraba en esa revista, y si algo le había enseñado su abuela era que la vida era mucho más que trabajo.

Tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo, pero no lograba averiguar qué era; ¿llamar a su abuela? No, había hablado con ella el día anterior, y quedaron en llamarse el sábado. ¿Encontrarse con James en el gimnasio? Tampoco. Abrió la agenda del ordenador. ¡Mierda! A las seis de la tarde, la hermana de Jasper llegaba al aeropuerto. ¿Qué hora era? Las cinco y media. Se levantó de un salto, cogió el abrigo y echó a correr. ¡Vaya desastre! Era imposible que llegara a tiempo, el primer día y ya iba a quedar mal con Isabella. ¡Típico de él! Rezó para que el avión llegara con retraso, pero con la suerte que tenía últimamente, seguro que incluso se adelantaría.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Isabella se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano mayor —por enésima vez— delante del control de pasaportes. Por suerte, sus otros hermanos no habían podido ir al aeropuerto, porque si llegan a estar todos allí, tal vez no habría subido al avión. Cuando por fin se sentó en su asiento, 22B, pasillo, sacó la libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso. Siempre viajaba con una de esas libretas negras. Bueno, la verdad era que siempre llevaba una en el bolso. A pesar de haber estudiado diseño gráfico y de ser una enamorada de las nuevas tecnologías, creía que anotar sus pensamientos, o lo que era lo mismo, sus neuras, en una libreta era mucho más romántico.

En ese momento podría llenar todas las páginas con las preguntas y los miedos que la inundaban. Una parte de ella sabía que aceptar ese trabajo en Londres, aunque fuera sólo por seis meses, era lo mejor que podía hacer; en Seattle no tenía nada, y aún menos tenía en Forks, y era una oportunidad única de mejorar su currículum. Pero había otra parte de ella que tenía miedo de los cambios; tenía miedo de no hacer bien ese trabajo, tenía miedo de haberse equivocado y, sobre todo, tenía miedo de reencontrarse con Edward. ¿Y si era aún más encantador que de adolescente y ella perdía la cabeza por él de nuevo? Empezó a escribir todo eso, y cuando la voz del piloto anunció que en diez minutos iban a aterrizar, se dio cuenta de que la cosa no era tan grave; no iba a pasar nada.

Seguro que aprendería mucho en el trabajo, haría nuevos amigos y conocería a fondo una ciudad que siempre le había encantado. Si las cosas no iban bien, siempre podía regresar. Total, Londres y Seattle estaban a seis horas de avión, y había un montón de vuelos cada día. Esos seis meses no tenían por qué cambiar su vida en absoluto.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Isabella descendió del avión sin prisa, nunca había logrado entender a esa gente que baja corriendo, aun a sabiendas de que todos van a tener que detenerse en el control de pasaportes. Llegó a la cinta y vio que su maleta todavía no estaba entre las afortunadas, pero por suerte no tardó demasiado en aparecer y a eso de las seis y media ya estaba plantada, esperando en mitad del aeropuerto. Su hermano le había dicho que Edward iría a buscarla. Ella le dijo que no era necesario, que era perfectamente capaz de coger un taxi o un autobús y llegar sola al piso de él, pero Jasper le había recordado que Edward era su mejor amigo, y que de ningún modo iba a permitir que su hermana tuviera que hacer todo ese periplo sola. Así que Isabella empezó a observar a todos los hombres de unos treinta años que veía por allí. No, o Edward había cambiado mucho desde las Navidades o aún no había llegado. Ella hacía trece años que no le veía, pero su hermano había estado con él en Roma unos días antes de las fiestas navideñas. Sólo de pensar en esa fotografía de los dos juntos, Isabella se sonrojó. Debería estar prohibido que el primer chico que te gusta y te ignora se convierta en uno de los hombres más atractivos que conoces. Pero en fin, seguro que sólo era fotogénico.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Edward llegó a Heathrow(*1) exactamente a las siete. Una hora tarde. No sólo había encontrado tráfico, sino que además había tenido que pelearse por una plaza de aparcamiento. Se había puesto tan nervioso, que hasta había empezado a sudar, cosa que en Londres, en esa época del año, era casi imposible. Para ver si lograba calmarse un poco, se quitó la corbata, que sólo llevaba los días que tenía reunión, se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa y corrió hacia la terminal.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Isabella llevaba media hora allí de pie, sin rastro de Edward, y al final decidió sentarse; le dolía un poco la espalda de arrastrar la maleta. Además, así podría buscar el móvil para llamarlo y decirle que ya había llegado. Tal vez estuviera esperándola en otra terminal. Pero al llegar al banco que había junto a una de las puertas automáticas se quedó paralizada. ¿Aquel chico que se pasaba las manos por el pelo e intentaba recuperar la respiración era Edward? Imposible. Su teoría de la fotogenia se desmoronó por completo e Isabella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordarse que tenía veintiséis años, no trece.

—¿Edward?

Él se dio la vuelta y a Isabella se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Bellabell? ¿Eres tú?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar. Su mente no paraba de repetirle: tranquila, imagina que estás hablando con Jasper. Pero le fue imposible. Isabella siempre había pensado que, si volvía a verlo, sentiría como un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, pero en eso también se había equivocado. ¿Mariposas? Era como tener una estampida de búfalos en su interior. Se acordaba de que Edward tenía los ojos verdes, pero se había olvidado de lo impactantes que eran, con esas vetas doradas en el iris. Era mucho más alto que ella, seguro que llegaba al metro noventa, como Jasper, y tenía los hombros más anchos que había visto nunca, al menos tan de cerca. Emmet era un caso aparte se dijo, pues estaba segura que su cuñado tomaba esteroides. No había otra forma de tener esos músculos. Se acordó de que su hermano le había dicho que Edward practicaba remo y en ese instante dio gracias al inventor de ese extraño deporte; Edward tenía los brazos y la espalda más sexys del mundo. Isabella decidió que lo mejor sería apartar la mirada de aquellos pectorales, pero eso tampoco ayudó mucho, pues el estómago y las piernas eran igual de impresionantes. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la estampida que corría desbocada por su interior y levantó la vista. Edward seguía pasándose la mano por el pelo y le consoló ver que éste continuaba igual; todavía lo tenía de aquel color castaño miel, con algunos cabellos rojizos, lo que le daba una extraña apariencia de cobre a su pelo, como entonces, cuando, al llevarlo demasiado largo, un mechón rebelde le caía sobre los ojos. Ahora lo llevaba corto, pero ese mechón seguía incordiándole. Para Edward siempre había sido imposible domar su cabello, y Bella lo sabia. Sonrió, y cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa se acordó de que tenía que contestarle:

—Sí, soy yo. —Vio que él la miraba de un modo extraño—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces acalorado.

—Sí, claro. —Edward tomó aliento—. Estoy bien, es sólo que he venido corriendo —respondió, aunque en realidad quería decir «Acabo de descubrir que la hermana de mi mejor amigo es la mujer más sexy que he visto en años»—. Siento haber llegado tarde.

—No te preocupes. —Isabella se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que aquí el tráfico es igual de horrible que en Seattle.

—Peor. —Edward sonrió, y se tranquilizó al ver que ella no estaba enfadada—. ¿Esta maleta es todo tu equipaje? —le preguntó señalando su maleta azul.

—Sí. —Al ver que él no decía nada más, ella añadió—: Pesa mucho, pero es muy fácil de arrastrar, ¿ves? —Dio un empujoncito a la maleta. Si no mantenía la mente ocupada, no lograría calmar a los búfalos.

—No te preocupes. Yo la llevo. —Edward cogió el asa—. Pero antes que nada, bienvenida a la capital del imperio británico. —Y agachándose, le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil. Aquellos dos besos fueron una tontería, los típicos besos con los que se saluda a alguien en las bodas, o cuando hace tiempo que no se ve a un amigo, o cuando felicitas a una amiga por su cumpleaños. Una tontería. Pero los búfalos volvieron a descarriarse. Olía muy bien.

—Gracias —respondió ella fingiendo no haberse inmutado—. Y gracias por venir a buscarme. No hacía falta que te molestaras.

—Claro que hacía falta. ¿Acaso quieres que Jasper me mate la próxima vez que nos veamos? —añadió él con una sonrisa—. Además, no es ninguna molestia. Vamos, seguro que estás cansada.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

Salieron de la terminal y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Edward. Como en todos los aeropuertos de las grandes ciudades, había muchísima gente, muchos coches y mucho tráfico. Tardaron más de media hora en salir de aquel caos y en todo ese rato Edward le estuvo preguntando cómo había ido el vuelo y si ya se había recuperado del todo del accidente.

—La verdad es que sí —contestó Isabella—. Fue una tontería, pero con dos dedos rotos y el tobillo dislocado tuve que hacer mucho reposo, y eso casi me vuelve loca.

—¿Ya no lees? —preguntó él.

—¿Perdona?

—Te he preguntado si ya no lees. Me acuerdo que de pequeña siempre llevabas un libro entre las manos.

Isabella se quedó perpleja y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sí, aún leo. Mucho. —Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía ser que se acordara de eso?—. Demasiado, según mi madre.

—¿Demasiado? —Edward levantó una ceja sin apartar la vista del tráfico.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes. —Levantó las manos como para justificarse—. Mi madre cree que debería salir más. ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó de repente, no porque tuviera prisa por llegar, sino porque quería cambiar de tema. No iba a contarle que uno de los motivos por los que leía tanto era porque tenía casi todas las noches libres.

—No demasiado. Mi apartamento está muy cerca de Covent Garden. Por desgracia, ahora es una zona muy turística, y muy cara, pero a mi abuela y a mí nos gustó mucho y decidí alquilarlo.

—¿Tu abuela sigue viva?

—Claro que sí. Estoy convencido de que Nana ha hecho un pacto con el diablo y que nos enterrará a todos. —Tomó la siguiente salida y entró en la ciudad—. ¿Conoces a Nana?

—No, pero me acuerdo de que cuando éramos pequeños solías hablar de ella, y como mis abuelos ya han muerto creí que... ya sabes.

—Siento lo de tus abuelos. Jasper siempre me ha mantenido al tanto de las cosas que sucedían en vuestra la familia. A él le afectó mucho la muerte de tu abuelo.

—Sí, tenían una relación muy especial. —Isabella fijó la vista en el paisaje. Siempre se emocionaba al hablar de sus abuelos.

Edward se dio cuenta y decidió tratar de animarla.

—Nana vive en Bath. ¿Te gustaría conocerla? —Al ver que ella asentía, añadió—. Si quieres podríamos ir a verla este fin de semana, o el próximo. Seguro que ella estará encantada de conocerte.

—Por mí estupendo, pero no quiero causarte ninguna molestia. Seguro que tú ya tienes planes para el fin de semana, y yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

—No digas tonterías. —Edward pensó en que había quedado con Jacob y sus amigos para cenar, pero sabía que a ellos no les importaría que no fuera—. Si mañana no estás cansada, la llamo y vamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward le tocó el brazo con la mano para que ella se volviese hacia él.

—De acuerdo —respondió Isabella.

—Además, también hay un montón de gente impaciente por conocerte. Todos mis amigos sienten curiosidad por ver a la «hermanita» de Jasper.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, digamos que tu hermano ha causado sensación en cada una de sus visitas. Pero me temo que no puedo contártelo. Ya sabes, no quiero perder ningún brazo. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Isabella se rió y Edward se alegró de que ya no estuviera tan pensativa.

—Sí, tienes razón. Jasper es un poco... quisquilloso con sus cosas.

—¿Quisquilloso? Yo lo definiría de otro modo, pero como es tu hermano...

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —Edward entró en la calle donde estaba el garaje en el que tenía alquilada plaza para el coche.

—¿Eres tan reservado como Jasper?

—Peor —respondió sin pensar.

—¿Peor? —Isabella se quedó perpleja—. Me acuerdo que de pequeño eras incapaz de guardar un secreto y que nunca te importaba hablar de tus ligues. —Por mucho que eso le doliera a ella.

—Ya, bueno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y... —Se quedó en silencio un momento—. He cambiado. El Edward que tú recuerdas ya no existe.

¿A qué venía esa frase?, pensó Isabella.

—¿No existe?

—No.

Edward aparcó el coche y paró el motor. Isabella puso una mano encima de la de él, que aún mantenía sobre el cambio de marchas. Fue como si esa caricia le recordara que no estaba solo. Sacudió la cabeza y, cuando la miró, toda su seriedad había desaparecido.

—No me hagas caso. Estoy cansado. —Abrió la puerta—. ¿Vamos? Mi casa está a dos minutos de aquí. Si te apetece, de camino podemos comprar algo para cenar. Me temo que no he tenido tiempo de llenar la nevera antes de tu llegada.

Isabella salió también del coche y cogió el bolso que había dejado en la parte de atrás. Él ya había sacado la maleta y se disponía a arrastrarla.

—No pasa nada. Si quieres, el lunes yo puedo ir a hacer la compra. Como no me vas a dejar pagar ningún alquiler, así podría compensarte.

—No hace falta.

Iban caminando por una calle adoquinada, acompañados por el ruido de las ruedas de la maleta.

—Ya sé que no hace falta. Pero me encanta cocinar, y me sentiré mucho mejor si puedo ayudar en algo.

—De acuerdo. Pero que conste que no hace falta. —Edward se detuvo delante de una puerta de color naranja y empezó a buscar la llave por todos sus bolsillos—. ¿En serio te gusta cocinar?

Isabella estaba embobada mirando aquella fachada tan colorida y aquella puerta tan chillona.

—Sí. ¿Ésta es tu casa? —Señaló con el dedo—. ¿Naranja?

—A mí no me mires. Ya estaba así cuando la alquilé. Cuando te acostumbras no está tan mal. Los repartidores la encuentran con facilidad. —Ladeó un poco el labio superior para sonreír.

—No, si me gusta, me gusta mucho. Es sólo que me extraña que a ti te guste. Pareces tan serio; de pequeño creo recordar que eras «naranja», pero ahora definitivamente no, aunque no sé qué color eres... verde quizá. Siempre me ha gustado relacionar a las personas con colores. —Isabella empezó a sonrojarse al acabar la frase.

—¿Verde? ¿Se puede saber por qué ya no soy naranja? —Edward encontró la llave y satisfecho con ese pequeño triunfo, la sacó del bolsillo y abrió la puerta—. Dejo la maleta y mientras tú te instalas iré a comprar unos bocadillos aquí al lado. ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto. —Isabella lo miró a los ojos y sintió un gran alivio al no tener que contestar a su pregunta sobre los colores—. ¿Seguro que no tienes ningún plan para esta noche? Yo puedo quedarme aquí sola. La verdad es que estoy tan cansada que me dormiré en seguida.

—Seguro. Vamos, no te preocupes. —Casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Además, quiero que me cuentes toda esa teoría tuya de los colores.

El alivio había durado muy poco.

Edward le enseñó la habitación que iba a ocupar durante los seis meses. Era una habitación pequeña que seguro que él había estado utilizando como trastero, pero la cama era preciosa, y las sábanas combinaban con las cortinas que cubrían una ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín interior.

Isabella lo miró sorprendida.

—Lo escogió Emily —dijo Edward contestando a la muda pregunta que ella le había formulado con los ojos—. La mujer de Sam, el director de la revista.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte y dile que tiene muy buen gusto. —Isabella se sentó en la cama. Era muy cómoda.

—Se lo podrás decir tú misma. Ellos también están impacientes por conocerte. —Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Voy a salir a comprar, ¿te apetece algo en particular?

—Lo mismo que tú estará bien. —Isabella hizo el gesto de coger su bolso pero la mano de Edward se cerró encima de la de ella.

—Espero que fueras a coger el móvil, porque si ibas a darme dinero tendré que adoptar medidas drásticas.

Volvió a guiñarle el ojo mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba el interior de la muñeca.

—¿Cómo de drásticas? —No podía creer que acabara de decir eso. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a flirtear?

Edward la soltó y se apartó de ella.

—No lo sé, pero seguro que se me ocurriría algo.

¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Nadie como tu¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸ Edward & Isabella¸.• *¨ ¨*•.¸❤¸.• *¨¨*•.¸

**1.-Heathrow: Es un aeropuerto londinense.**

**¡Feliz jueves de Glee! Cada jueves se publicara un capitulo nuevo de la historia, ya estoy casi terminando la adaptación y cuenta con un total de veinticuatro capítulos más un epílogo.**

**Si dejan al manos 10 reviews antes del día lunes, ese mismo día en la noche colocare un capitulo nuevo, y otro más el día jueves. Así que ya saben. Depende de ustedes.**

**Cariños a todos y gracias por leer esta historia que no me pertenece.**

**No me mandaron los RR que les habia pedido, pero sere buena y les colocare este capitulo de igual manera... es temprano aun en chile, asi que me largo a ver "Crueles intenciones" con Ryan Phillipe (lo amo casi tanto como a Robert)**

**¡Adiós y besos de vampiro!**


End file.
